


setter hands are for setting

by Reiizu



Series: a pool of drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a fake reputation, no bakey cakey, oikawa has a reputation to uphold, seijou shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiizu/pseuds/Reiizu
Summary: Oikawa can't bake for shit.





	setter hands are for setting

Hajime wakes up at two in the morning, throat dry. He tries to ignore the thirst and turns over in his bed, but it persists and results in a (slightly) grumpy Hajime dragging himself out of bed for a cup of water.

When he nears the kitchen, he sees that the lights are on and immediately, alarm bells start ringing in his mind. But Hajime is strong enough to protect himself (oh please, he visits the gym at least four times a week to keep his health up) and boldly struts on into the kitchen, where-

Where a mess, an _absolute mess,_ of brown and white batter greets him. The scene is horrendous. There’s white batter on the bench and brown – coffee, by the smell of it – is on the floor. And there’s a burning smell hanging in the air?

Hajime looks around wildly, and his eyes latch onto the mop of brown curly hair he’s been looking for.

“ _Oikawa!_ ” Hajime says, his voice sounding like a cross between anger, concern and just a sigh. He marches across the kitchen tiles, careful to avoid the blobs of batter on the floor, and kneels in front of Tooru, who is huddled beside the oven like a terrified animal.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I’m sorry,” Tooru whispers. “I guess I really _was_ born with the hands of… an awkward, clumsy setter…”

“That’s why I told you never to touch any of the baking utensils again…” Hajime mutters. “Also, what are you doing up at _two in the morning_ for Christ’s sake? You were already asleep when _I_ went to bed!”

Tooru looks away sheepishly. “I forgot I had to bake something for Makki’s party tomorrow.”

“You? Bake something?” Hajime snorts.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t laugh!” Tooru exclaims in horror. “Have more faith in me!”

Hajime tilts his head, and glances around the kitchen, once. “Mmm… have more faith in you?”

Immediately, Tooru shrinks back down, as if bitten. “Well… I don’t know what went wrong here…”

“Mhm. Anyways, let’s clean this up. Otherwise ants might come.”

“Wait!” Tooru reaches out and grabs a hold of Hajime’s hand, urgently. “Please help me bake some cookies…”

“What?” Hajime looks positively _flabbergasted._

“I- well, it’s a long story, but…” Tooru takes a deep breath. “Remember those cupcakes you baked a month ago? I kinda told Makki that I had baked them BECAUSE ALL OF THEM WERE CONVINCED I WAS ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE AT MAKING THINGS-”

“Which you _are,_ ” Hajime smiles knowingly.

Tooru scoffs. “A-nyway! So I told them that _I_ baked them, and they got really impressed. So the next time you baked that cake, I took a photo and posted it on Instagram saying it was mine, and since you don’t have Instagram, you didn’t see it. Basically… I’ve been telling everyone I’m good at making something and I have a reputation to uphold so p-lease!” Tooru pleads, flashing Hajime his famous smile that has had a lot of girls fall for him.

But Hajime doesn’t fall for the smile (he’s already in love with another smile of Tooru’s, the real one, the one that appears on Sunday evenings when they’re home together and Hajime teases Tooru about his strange alien garments and Tooru says, “But you’re the one who bought them, Iwa-chan!”)

Hajime taps his chin thoughtfully. “Okay. What about. You’ll clean up this mess while I change into something other than my pjs. Then I’ll _teach_ you how to bake, so _hopefully_ in the future I won’t have to come down two hours after midnight and see something that even a burglar wouldn’t have done?”

Tooru laughs, “Okay, okay, Iwa-chan. Thank you.”

Hajime pauses and swiftly pecks Tooru on the cheek before exiting the kitchen.

(They spend the rest of the morning baking two batches of cookies, but in the end fall asleep together on the couch and miss the first half of the party anyway.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say but i hope everyone has a nice dayyyy <3


End file.
